The Alien & The Witch
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: A storm is raging in Tokyo. The cause is a misjudged witch far from home. She is taken in by the mew mews. But when Kisshu come back for Ichigo, he kidnaps their new friend to lure her to him. But will he fall for her instead?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I've brought you a new gift this time. No, there is no new mew in this story. But there is a new character that I've added. This story was a dream I had last night! It keeps invading my mind and I have to let it out! So, here we are. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, it's another KXOC story like all my others, because I love him to death! Like Erik-sama! Rated T for some language, a tad of violence, and some... you'll figure it out later.

* * *

**Chapter One: New Friend Old Foe**

The rain continued over the city of Tokyo. Thunder and lightning continued to strike the ground from the clouds above. But what was the cause of the storm? It was unnatural for this storm to have occurred. Ichigo Momomiya stared out the café window at the pouring rain.

"Ichigo, how long do you plan to stare out at the rain?" Mint asked the red haired girl.

"Not much longer." She said grabbing the mop right next to her. "I wonder how much longer it's going to rain for."

"We're hoping for it to stop soon." Keiichiro said.

"It was so nice out yesterday." Lettuce said. "The weather said it was going to another nice day too." Ryo burst through the doors to the computer lab.

"Mew mews! We have a problem!" He shouted out.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"There's something out there that's creating the storm!"

"Great. Another enemy to deal with." Mint put down her tea and stood up.

"But didn't the aliens go back to their planet na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, almost a year ago. What could be going on?" Zakuro looked out the window and saw something fly by.

"There's someone out there!" She said. Everyone ran to the window and looked up. They saw the object fly by again.

"I saw it too." Ryo said.

"Me too." Lettuce agreed.

"Lets go out there and stop it!" Mint said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Go!" Ryo commanded.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
"MEW MEW MINT!-"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They all transformed into their mew mew forms at once.

"Let's hurry!" They burst through the doors and into the pouring rain. They watched the skies for the mysterious object.

"There!" Pudding pointed to a dark figure in the sky above them.

"It looks like a person!" Ichigo said. The figure raised their finger and pointed at the girls. A bolt of lightning was sent at them.

"Watch out!" They jumped out of the way.

"_Leave me alone!"_ They heard someone cry out. _"Don't look at me!"_ The figure sent another bolt of lightning at them.

"I'll handle this!" Zakuro took out her whip. "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" She managed to grab the figure's arm and pulled her down.

"_AHHHH!"_The figure came crashing to the ground. As they approached the person, they noticed it was shrouded by a dark cloak. Ichigo removed the cloak and found a girl underneath. She was bout thirteen years old and had dirty blond hair that could just touch her shoulder blades. She was holding a broom stick in her left hand.

"Who is this?" Lettuce asked. The girl opened her eyes and revealed two beautiful hazel-colored orbs. She backed away and pointed at the five girls.

"Who are you?!" She shouted.

"We could asked you the same question." Mint said.

"Mint onee-chan." Pudding looked up at Mint. "That's not very nice." She walked up to the girl and held out her hand. "My name is Pudding. What is yours?" The girl hesitantly gave her her hand.

"My name is Ashari." She answered sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you." She said gleefully.

"Aren't you disgusted?" Ashari asked.

"Why would we be?" Ichigo asked.

"Look at me. I'm a witch. Wouldn't that disgust you?"

"No." Zakuro said. "It wouldn't." Ashari got up off the ground and wiped some mud off her red and black dress.

"I probably should be on my way." She picked up her broom. Pudding grabbed her hands.

"No, you can't fly in this weather." She said and started pulling her towards the café. "You should stay here until it gets nicer."

"But I-"

"Pudding's right." Mint said. "It wouldn't be safe to fly out here." She slowly nodded and followed the five mews to the café. As they opened the door, Ryo and Keiichiro were eagerly waiting for them.

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked. The two boys looked at the girl then at the others. "Who is this?"

"This is Ashari." Pudding said. "We found her in the storm na no da." Ryo gave Ashari a towel and brought her to a table.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked.

"I was looking for a place to go to." She said. "I was thrown out of my home. I had to find a new home of my own."

"This girl says she's a witch." Mint said.

"A witch?" She nodded her head.

"I was the one who created the storm." She explained. "It was so no one would see me fly by. I wear a dark cloak to shield myself in the dark clouds. This way I can be invisible." She went over to the window. "I guess there's no more use in it." She waved her finger and pointed to the sky. All the dark clouds began to disappear revealing the bright blue sky.

"How'd you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's my powers. Just a wave of the finger and anything can happen." She sat back down in her chair.

"So, why were you thrown out of your house?" Ryo asked.

"Let me tell you the story…"

Three Days Ago

In San Francisco California…

I had known about my magical powers for a little over a year now. I would always practice my magic on secret so I wouldn't scare my mother. She would usually stay home with me since I was by myself for most of the time.

"Ashari! I'm home!" My mother would say.

"Mommy!" I would always run into her arms when she came home. My mom is a schoolteacher at the local elementary school. I was in her class when I was in the third grade. She'd always sneak me candy during class to share with my friends at lunch.

"Now, what shall we have for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Let's have cake!" I would say. She would just laugh when I suggested cake.

"How about pasta instead?" I couldn't resist pasta at all so I had to agree. But that was a big mistake. The burner wasn't working at all when we tried boiling the water. She tried and tried but it wouldn't turn on. "That's odd. It was working fine this morning."

"I can boil the water mommy." I pointed at the pot and the water started heating up. In no time, bubbles started forming in the water.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I'm a magical girl! Like in my story books." I said.

"You mean... a witch!" She grabbed me and threw me into the back yard. "You stay here until I call the police, you demon from hell!" She slammed the door and locked it.

"Mommy! Please! I'm not dangerous! Mommy!" But I couldn't get a hold of her. I grabbed the broom resting by the door and decided to fly away.

"I then thought that if anyone saw me, they'd think I was a freak. So I would create storms in the cities and towns I was in so no one would see me."

But in the clothes I was in, someone would be able to see me in the clouds. I found a small dress shop a few towns away that sold some really nice clothes. I unlocked the door and went right in.

"Wow, how pretty." I found a black and red dress that went down to my knees. I loked it very much and decided to keep it. I took off my old dress and put on the new one. I also found a black cloak to help with my cover too. With my new outfit I would be able to pass through town after town without a problem.

"I also found a bag to put food in so I won't be hungry." She moved her cloak and revealed her red bag. "I made sure to pack enough food for the journey across the ocean. It took three days of flying but I made it."

"Your mother was going to call the police on you?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes. I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. She didn't want a daughter like me." She started to cry.

"Ashari-chan, you can stay here for now." Keiichiro said. "You'll stay here with Ryo and I and you can work in the cafe with the girls." She looked up at him.

"I can? You won't mind?"

"No, not at all." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Ryo leaned back in his seat.

"You're welcome to stay." He said.

"I'll work really hard! I promise." She placed her head on the table and fell asleep.

"Is she alright na no da?" Pudding asked.

"She's fine." Keiichiro said. "She said that she was flying for three days to get to Japan. She must be exhausted."

"I'll get a room ready for her." Ryo stood up and went to the back door. Lettuce took her cloak.

"I'll go lay this out." She went outside.

"Poor kid. It must have been hard forher to be rejected by her mother." Zakuro said.

"Wait. What about her father?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. She never mentioned her father." Mint said. "Let's ask her when she wakes up." Zakuro lifted her up and brought her to the back. Ryo opened the door.

"I found a room for her." He led her into the back and to a room with a bright blue door. He opened it up and there was a small bed with a night stand and an alarm clock. There was a window just across from where they were standing. "It might not be much but she can stay in here for now."

"I'm sure that if she earns enough money she can buy herself some new things for her room." Zakuro placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

The next morning, Ashari started her first day of work. Keiichiro made her a uniform especially for her. It was a red outfit with a black apron (all parts that are supposed to be white on the normal outfit are black for her and the red is like a crimson). All the customers seemed estounded with the new arrival and how different she looked from the others.

"Ashari-chan! Can you deliver this tart to table three?" She turned to the kitchen window and saw the lemon tart in the open. She was already carrying some cake to table nine.

"Hold on!" She waved her finger and the plate started to rise. She moved it over to the table and gently placed it in front of the customer. Everyone started clapping.

"That was amazing!"

"How'd she do that?"

"Spectacular!"

"Looks like she's gonna be popular around here." Ichigo said.

"I'll say!" Pudding said jumping off her ball. Ichigo looked at her watch.

"I have to go. I have a make up exam I have to take." She went to the back and into her changing room. As she removed the outfit, she looked in the mirror and saw a shadow. She turned around and there was nothing there. "Must be my imagination." She turned back around and removed her uniform. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then she put on her skirt and reached for her bag and ran out of the changing room.

"It was good to see her again." Said a most familiar voice. "Koneko-chan." Kisshu appeared in the corner of the room. "This time, I'll make you mine."

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Not bad huh? Well, I'll bring you more ASAP! So, I was thinking for the next anime con I could go as Haruhi Suzumiya and sing God Knows. That would be fun! If I can get over my stage fright that I've had since I was in kindergarden. I'm pathetic. Well, I'm off. Baibai!


	2. Chapter 2

I've returned from the deathly solitude of my school life. That sounded stupid. So, I finished the first season of Rozen Maiden and I'm getting started on Traumend. Then after that, I just need to get through the... well what ever. just enjoy.

* * *

_The Meeting_

_"It was good to see her again." Said a most familiar voice. "Koneko-chan." Kisshu appeared in the corner of the room. "This time, I'll make you mine."_

* * *

Ichigo ran out the door with her bag right behind her.

"I'm going!" She yelled.

"See you later." Ashari said as she left. Ichigo hummed a little tune as she walked down the street. She looked at her watch.

"Wow, I might be early." She slowed down her pace and took her time. She was only two blocks away from the school, until...

"Oi Koneko-chan!" She froze. She looked around for the sound of the voice. "Long time no see Ichgio." Kisshu apeared in back of her and grabbed her from behind. "It's been a while."

"Let go Kisshu!" She struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. She tried to punch him but he grabbed her hand.

"How about a welcome back kiss?" He said.

"No way in hell!" She managed to get away from him. "You know I love Masaya!"

"But he's not here, is he?" He said. She almost forgot that le left for England some time ago.

"I won't give into you!" She shouted.

Ashari looked in the fridge and sighed.

"Akasaka-san, we're out of fruit." She said. "I'll run down to the store and get some more."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You don't know Tokyo very well."

"I'll bring my broom with me if I get lost." She said. "I need a list of the fruit you usually keep around here." He took out a pen and some paper and started making a list.

"There you go." He handed her the list. "I also wrote out some directions."

"Thank you." She took her broom and walked out the door. She looked at the directions and noticed she had to pass Ichigo's school. "Maybe I can get a look at it. I do need to find a school to go to." She passed an alley way and saw Ichigo run out. "Ichigo? I thought she was-" She saw Kisshu come at her. Her eyes widened and she felt her stomach do back flips. Her head started hurting and she started to sweat.

_No! Now's not the time!_ She thought. She pulled herself together and ran at them.

"Hey!" They turned their heads.

"Ashari!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who is this?" Kisshu said.

"Leave Ichigo alone!" She said. "I'm only warning you once!"

"And what if I don't?" He asked.

"This!" She pointed her finger at the ground beneath him and it started to crumble. He jumped out of the way.

"Damn. Just what is she?" He said.

"I'm Ashari Shiro! And I'm a witch!" She shouted. "Now go away!" He smirked.

"I gues we'll have to continue our reunion some other time Ichigo." He said smugly before disappearing.

"Bastard." Ashari said under her breath. "Who was that?"

"Kisshu." Ichigo answered. "He was once our enemy, but for some reason he fell in love with me. But I was in love with Masaya. He kept trying to make me his no matter what it took. He ever threatened to kill me."

"Ouch." She said. "Tough love I guess."

"I guess." She looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Hop on!" Ashari mounted her broom and started hovering in the air. "I'll give you a lift." Ichigo climbed on and they took off. "Where's the school?"

"Over there!" She pointed to a big white building. She flew in the direction of the building and landed on the roof.

"Thank you for flying Ashari Airlines. Please take care when exiting the broom for the ground is farther than it appears." Ichigo started laughing.

"Thanks for the lift." She said.

"No problem." She said. "I better get the shopping done." She flew off. Ichigo watched until the young witch was out of sight.

"I keep forgetting she's a witch." She says to herself. She went to the door and walked inside. Kisshu was in the trees next to the building.

"A witch. That's what she is?" He sighed. "Maybe I can do something about her."

Ashari was able to find all the fruit on the list and buy all she could get.

"There, we won't run out for a while." She said as she left the store. She got on her broom and started to fly off. As the cafe came into view, she saw a huge line blocking the front entrance. She managed to get through after some time. "I'm back."

"Just in time." Mint said trying to get through the crowd. "We've been waiting for a long time! What happened?"

"I ran into a problem along the way but it's taken care of now." She brought the fruit into the kitchen. "I'm back!"

"Great, can you help me out in here for a while?" Keiichiro said.

"Sure." She put the bag on the counter and washed her hands. "Where should I start?"

"Can you cut up ten apples, six lemons, three oranges, and twenty strawberries?" He asked.

"Can do." She waved her finger and the ingredients popped out. She moved them to the counter and placed them on a cutting board. She then pointed to a knife and moved it towards the fruit. She grabbed the handle and started chopping them up.

"You're very handy in the kitchen." Keiichiro said.

"I use to help my mom all the time before she figured out I was a witch." She said. "She taught me everything about cooking and I was even able to make meals on my own when mom was working a second job."

"You know, you keep taling about your mother, but you never talk about your father." She froze up.

"Well, he left us when I was very young. I don't remember him very well." She started shaking. He could tell she was hiding something, but he wouldn't force her for answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "Mom told me that he wasn't a great guy anyways." She finished cutting the fruit and placed the knife aside. He waved her finger again and the pieces started floating over her head. "Where do you want these?"

"The apples can go in this pan, the strawberries right here, the lemons go here, and the oranges here." He pointed to the four separate pans and the fruits landed in their appreate places.

"Now, into the oven." She put on some mits and took the pans two in each hand and placed them in the oven. "There we go."

"So, you said you ran into some trouble on your way to the store. What exactly happened?"

"Oh, Ichigo was being stalked by some guy named Kisshu." Keiichiro dropped the plate that was in his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said. "It's fine." He didn't want to alarm her.

"Ichigo told me all about him." She said. "He sounds like a real pain." She started washing the dishes that were still in the sink. "I also gave her a lift to the school since she was gonna be late if she continued on foot.

"We need two strawberry tarts and some vanilla and strawberry pudding." Lettuce said through the window.

"Coming." Keiichiro handed her the pudding and she handed them to Lettuce.

"Thank you." Ryo watched Ashari work through the window and was impressed with her fast acting.

_She's doing well for her first time._ He thought.

That night, Ashari was really exhausted after her first day of work. She collapsed in the first chair she could get to after the last customer left.

"How can you guys do this?" She asked.

"Well, it was your first day." Mint said. "You'll get use to it."

"You're one to talk." She said.

"But the best part about closing is when everyone enjoys the left over desserts." Keiichiro said carrying out a giant cake.

"Awesome!" She sprang up from her chair. "Lets eat!" Ichigo ran through the doors in a panic.

"Everyone! There's something going on!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"I found a kimera anima loose in the park! It's headed this way!" The ground started to shake. int looked in her tea cup and saw tiny ripples form.

"We have to hurry." Zakuro said.

"I'll help too." Ashari said.

"Alright then." Ryo said. "Tokyo Mew Mew, go!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
"MEW MEW MINT!-"  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"  
"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Ashari grabbed her broom and flew out the door. The five mews followed close behind her.

"I'll fly higher for a better look!" She shouted. She ascended higher until she could see the entire park. She then saw a giant creature appear above the trees. "I see it! No less than two hundred meters!" The group continued threw the park. It wasn't long before they were faced by the kimera anima.

"Lets get this done quickly!" Ichigo shouted. Ashari waved her finger and the trees around it began to constrict it.

"Attack!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

But it just deflected the attacks.

"How did it fail?" Lettuce asked.

"That's really odd." Mint said.

"I have another idea!" Ashari said. "I'll trap it in a hole then Pudding can attack it, then Zakuro, then Mint, Ichigo, and Lettuce all at once!" She pointed to underneath the monster's feet and created a crater like hole. "NOW!" Pudding attacked it and had it trapped in her Pudding Inferno. Zakuro went after it next and added energy to the Pudding Inferno. Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce all powered up and attacked at once. But as before, it just bounced off.

"What gives?!" Ichigo shouted.

"That does it!" Ashari created a giant storm cloud over her head and the mews saw lightning forming within it.

"That's right." Kisshu was watching from a nearby tree. "Just one little thunder bolt." She sent the lightning at it and it disintegrated.

"That seemed a little too easy." Zakuro said.

"I wonder why it worked for her." Mint said. Pudding looked at where it was standing and noticed that the kimera anima hadn't completely gone away. The remains were headed straight for Ashari and still had an electric charge.

"Ashari, watch out!" She turned her head and was automatically zapped.Her broomstick fell to the ground and the remains began to form a bubble around her as she remained suspended in mid air.

"What a fool!" Kisshu appeared next to the bubble. "I was waiting for you to fight."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo clenched her fists. "Let her go!"

"That won't be possible Ichigo." He said to the pink haired cat girl. "This one is coming with me."

"Stop playing games with me!" She shouted. "Release her!"

"Well, Ichigo..." He said smugly. "If you want to set her free, you have to become mine." She was afraid he would say that. "I'll be around waiting for your answer. Till then, I'll just keep this one in a remote location. Farewell." He disappeared along with the bubble containing the unconscious witch.

"He hasn't changed." Zakuro said. "Now what do we do?"

"You heard him." Mint said. "Unless Ichigo agrees to his terms she's stuck with him." Ichigo felt like she was gonna be sick.

"Why? Why did he decide to get her involved with this?" She felt like beating herself up. Pudding walked over to her.

"Ichigo onee-chan. It isn't your fault. We'll get her back." She gave her a reassuring smile and touched her nose with one finger.

"We better report back to Ryo and Akasaka-san." Ichigo said. The five girls walked back to the cafe.

* * *

There's the next chapter. Not bad so far huh? if so, you shouldn't be reading this story. So GO AWAY! I'm just pullin' your leg. But anyways, I'm out for right now. see ya later. Baibai!


	3. Chapter 3

HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY PERSONS OF ALL AGES! Just kidding. Just needed something to go for the opening, you know? So, I've brought you a new chapter and I hope you like it. So, I have a concert coming up at my school soon. But, I caught a cold and I'm suppose to sing. Ain't that just terrible? So, there's another thing, if you wanna see one of my school's performances, go to youtube and type in Jabberwacky. Then, look for the video by sharkie59. That's my school's concert choir singing! We also look pretty stupid, but please watch.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Game**

When Ashari finally came too, she found herself in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. She looked around at the different trees. They looked almost like a tropical forest, only the color of the flowers were were strangely mixed with one another. To her left, there was a pond with a river flowing from it. There was also a waterfall on the other side. She looked in the water and saw some fish.

"Wow, this place isn't so bad." She said as she took another look around her.

"So, you are awake." She looked above her and saw Kisshu floating above her.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" She pointed at him but noticed her magic wasn't working. "What the-" She saw a ring on her finger. "What the hell?!" She tried to pull it off.

"You'll tear your skin if you keep pulling at it." He said. "I placed that on you so you can't use your magic. Only I can take it off."

"You're terrible!" He just snickered a little bit.

"Don't worry little girl, I won't kill you. I need to keep you alive or I can't get Ichigo." He lowered down till he was at her level. Ashari was just about to slap him but restrained herself. "Now, we're going to play a little game."

"Dare I ask?" She said sarcastically.

"At around six thirty, I'd go ask Ichigo for her answer. I return at seven. If she says no, then we'll play the game. I believe you're familiar with the game hide and seek." She nodded. "Well, I'll give you twenty seconds to hide. If I can't find you within ten minutes, then I'll leave you alone for the night. If I find you, however... you'll find out."

_Now I'm getting freaked out._ She thought.

"Now then," He turned around, "your time starts... NOW!" She ran off into the forest. She kept looking around for a good place to hide.

"Damn, so many places to go but they're all so obvious." She ran behind a tree and crouched down beneath some other plants.

_"Here I come!"_ She heard him shout. She made sure her breathing wasn't too loud and kept her ears listening out for him. After about five minutes she was starting to feel some confidence. She suddenly heard his footsteps coming.

"She's really good at this game so far." He said to himself. "But she'll have to give herself away soon." Ashari looked around and saw an odd looking flower. Her nose started tickling.

_Oh no!_ She tried to hold her nose, but that led to no help.

"ACHOO!" Kisshu turned his head and moved the plants that were hiding her.

"Found you." He said.

"Damn." She whispered. He took her hands and pinned her against the tree. She started struggling but his grip was too strong.

"You lose." He said. "Now you pay the penalty."

"No freakin' way!" She kneed him in the gut and he let go. She ran past him and deeper into the forest. "He'll win over my dead body." She stopped and looked behind her. "I think I lost him."

"Not likely." She looked above her and he fell on top of her and pinned her to the ground. This time she wouldn't be able to get away. "There's no where you can run to."

"Let go of me you jerk!" She shouted as she struggled to get free.

"You're really feisty." He said playfully. "You're a lot like Ichigo was when I met her."

"Well, isn't that nice for you?" She said in her sarcastic tone.

"Now, for your penalty." He leaned in a little making her start to panic. She started having a headache and her stomach was acting weird. He aimed for the little area between her neck and her upper shoulder. She started sweating.

"No, stop it!" She screamed and started thrashing around. He bit the area a little and she stopped thrashing. He just looked at her and saw her eyes went blank and her breathing was slow.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. He waved his hand over her eyes and she didn't respond. "Maybe I'll give her a break this time." He got off of her and then lifted her up. He started back to the lake.

After about an hour, she finally came too again. She rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She looked around and noticed that Kisshu wasn't there. "That's right. He came after me then..." She touched her nexk and shivers went down her spine.

_"No one will harm you."_

"Shut up!" She shouted and covered her ears. "You lied to me." The sun was setting in the sky and she saw the many beautiful colors. "At least it's a peaceful place." She layed on the soft grass and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo layed face down in her pillow. All she could think about was how Ashari was kidnapped.

"How could I have let him do that?" She asked herself. "I don't want to go with but I don't want her to stay there with him." Her cell started to ring. She picked it up off her night stand and opened it up. "Yes?"

_"Ichigo, it's Ryo."_

"Hey." She said glumly.

_"Don't get so down. We'll figure out a way to rescue her."_

"That's easy for you to say." She said angrily. "Kisshu is craftier than you think! He'll stop at nothing until I agree to be his."

_"Ichigo-"_ She hung up.

"I hope she's alright." She looked at Masha and the little puff ball flew up to her and nuzzled into her cheek.

"Ashari alright! Ashari alright!" He chirped.

"You're right Masha." She said. "She'll be fine."

* * *

The next morning, Ashari woke up to find a pile of fruit in front of her face.

"Why in the world?" She found a note next to the pile. "'I let you off easy last night. Tonight won't be the same.'" She sighed. "I wonder why..." She took a fruit from the pile and bit it. "Wow, this is really sweet." She looked around for a moment to see if Kisshu was around. "Man, it's really hard to tell if he's here or not." She looked at the ring on her finger.

_"Only I can remove it."_

"Damn alien bastard." She said.

* * *

Kisshu was on top of a really tall building in Tokyo. He just stared down at the people below.

"Heh, it won't be long until Ichigo gives in." He said. "She'll have to if she wants that girl back." He looked back to the night before.

_"Stop it!"_ He remembered that he could hear the fear in her voice.

"What happened to her there?" He wondered. "Oh well." He disappeared and reappeared in the forest where he kept Ashari captive. "Time to check on her." When he went to see her, she was sitting by the lake just moving her hand through the water. The sun was reflecting off the water and he could only see her silhouette. He felt his heart start beating really fast.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought. _I love Ichigo! No one else!_ She looked over in the tree he was in. He realized he was spotted and he disappeared.

"Weirdo." She said turning back to the lake. "Why'd he just go away all of a sudden?" She just shrugged it off and sighed.

As seven came closer, she started feeling more and more anxious. She waited by the pond for the answer. She knew anyway that she was gonna play the game. She checked her watch and saw that she had two more minutes left. She looked at the fish in the pond and started playing with them a little, moving her fingers through the water and watching them swim all around. She felt something hit her neck and she fell in the water.

"You scare too easily." Kisshu said as she stuck her head out of the water.

"I hate you." She said angrily.

"Ichigo said no again." Ashari's heart sank. "But we're not gonna play the game today."

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"Since I let you off easily yesterday..." She started backing away from him but tripped and fell in the water again. As she started back for the surface, she felt something keeping her down. She kept thrashing around to break away from it. When she opened her eyes, nothing was there. She then knew that nothing was restraining her, but that she couldn't move at all.

_This is bad! I have to get back to the surface._ She tried moving her arms but they wouldn't budge. She started choking. She suddenly blacked out.

He sat up on the grass and started coughing up water.

"It's useless to try and drown yourself." Kisshu said to her. She looked at him and saw he was all wet.

_Did he save me?_ She thought. _I guess so just to make sure I was still alive._

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." She said. "I couldn't move." He looked at her ankle and saw a bite mark.

"Well, this could explain it." He pointed to the mark. "It was one of the fish."

"What?"

"Those fish in there aren't too friendly most of the time. When they bite someone, the person is paralyzed for a couple minutes. That gives them enough time to drown."

"You could have warned me sooner!" She shouted and turned away from him. She slightly glanced over her shoulder. "But, thanks for helping me." She said quietly. He smirked then grabbed her from behind.

"So you owe me for saving your life." Her face turned red.

"Hentai (pervert)!" She screamed.

"There's no one else here. Just us." He reminded her. He threw her to the ground and quickly pinned her. She started struggling.

"This just never gets old for you, does it?" She asked.

"No." He said. Ashari noticed that the sky had turned gray.

_What in- _A rain drop hit her face.

"You know?" She said. "I wanna play the game today."

"Do you?" He got off her and stood back up. "Alright then." He turned around and covered his eyes. As he started counting to twenty, she ran into the forest. She knew that if she was in the forest she'd get out of the rain. She found a spot behind a rock and waited. _"Here I come!"_ She pulled some plants closer so she'd remain hidden. The rain started getting heavier.

_Maybe hiding in the forest wasn't a good idea._ She thought. She leaned against the rock and looked up at the sky. She noticed that her cheeks were still slightly red. _What? Why is this-_

"Found you." She looked up and saw Kisshu's face.

"Aw, damn." She sighed. He grabbed her shoulders and jumped over the rock till he was facing her directly.

_Please don't aim for that spot again._ She thought.

"Time for your penalty." She closed her eyes tightly. But when she opened them, all he did was kiss her forhead.

"That's it?" She asked.

"I'm kind of tired today." He said. "Maybe tomorrow." He stood up and started walking away. She just watched as he continued into the deeper part of the forest.

"Wait!" She called out. He turned around. "You did save me, I also lost the game. You should get something, right?" She was looking off to the side and her cheeks were a bright pink.

"If you insist." He said. "I'll spend the night with you then." Her face was completely red. He walked back over to her and lifted her up. He teleported them into a cave.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're behind the waterfall." He said. He pointed to the mouth of the cave and she saw the falling water outside.

"Well that's interesting." She said. she let out a giant yawn then placed herself on the ground. She curled up into a little ball and shut her eyes. When Kisshu saw her, she almost resembled Ichigo as she slept.

_I guess she's kind of cute._ He thought. _No! What am I saying!_ He shook the thought away. He got down next to her and watched her for a while before closing his eyes.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Blooming thoughts of love! Isn't it cute? But anyways, yes, Ichigo will say yes at some point. But not yet. Not for a few chapters. For now, Ashari will have to deal with Kisshu for the moment. Oh well. So, please remember to check out the video I told you about at the top of the page. We all look so stupid doing the song. But it was the most fun song we did that night. It wasn't easy learning that song either! So, I'm out for now. Bai bai!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back again! It's me, your dear friend Momo-chan. Even though I've never met most of you out there since you probably don't go to my school or live in my town! So anyways, did you check out the vid yet? well, I think it is a little ridiculous but it was a really fun song. I'm a fan of Disney. I loved Alice in Wonderland when I was a kid and I still do. But anywho, I saw the Chronicles of Narnia last weekend and it was EPIC! But that's just me. So, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_How Does She Know?_

CRASH!

Ichigo dropped yet another plate.

"That's the third one today." Mint said.

"It's been about five days since Ashari was captured and she's still in a depressed mood." Zakuro said.

"Maybe she needs a magic charm!" Pudding said. She pulled out a small heart-shaped charm and ran over to Ichigo. "This is for you! It will make you sunny and happy again na no da!"

"Not right now Pudding." She said glumly. She backed away from Ichigo.

"She's really down." Lettuce said.

"This is so annoying!" Mint stated. "If he wanted to capture Ichigo so badly, why did he decide to take Ashari?"

"Maybe it was for another reason." Zakuro said. "Don't forget, this is Kisshu we're talking about." Everyone nodded. "But still, Ichigo has still refused to go with him even though it's the only way to bring her back." Ichigo swept up the broken plate and threw it away.

"It's my fault. How could I have let him do that? She has to suffer." Ichigo kept repeating.

"She's definately feeling lots of guilt na no da." Pudding said.

"I hope she get's over this soon." Mint says. "I don't think Ryo can take her breaking more plates."

* * *

The sun was out that day, the fish in the pond were all down stream so it was empty. Ashari decided to take this opportunity to go swimming.

"At least Kisshu isn't here." She started taking off her black and red dress but paused for a moment. She looked around to see if Kisshu was even around. She continued undressing and revealed her pink bunny printed underwear and white flower printed bra. She felt a little disappointed though since she was slightly flat chested, but only slightly. She jumped into the water and felt the cold water against her skin. But it felt good for the moment. She popped her head out of the water and sat on the bottom for a moment, since the water was a little shallow. She stuck her mouth under the surface and started blowing little bubbles.

_It's actually really peaceful here._ She thought._ Other than playing that game, I don't mind being here._

* * *

Ichigo continued sulking through out the day. Everybody was surprised with how many plates she dropped. They all agreed that she go home for the day. As she walked down the street, she kept her eyes fixed on her feet. She didn't even notice a certain green haired alien appear in front of her.

"A little down today Ichigo?" She looked up and just glared at him.

"I don't want to go with you!" She shouted.

"So, your answer is no?" He asked. "Fine then. I'll be back again tomorrow." He disappeared. Ichigo felt the guilt build up inside her again.

"How could I have said no again?" She said and she clasped her hands to her head and started squeezing it hoping to explode. "I can only imagine what she's going through!"

* * *

Ashari was still swimming in the pond. She dunked her head under the water to feel the cool rush against her face. She opened her eyes and saw the sun reflect off the surface and onto the bottom. The lights were just so beautiful from her standpoint. She felt so at ease watching everything from underwater. But she almost forgot she was underwater and tried breathing. She grasped her throat and rose back to the surface and started coughing.

"Thought you were a fish, huh?" She looked up to the top of the waterfall and saw Kisshu sitting on the rocks. She shrieked.

"You pervert!" She jumped out and hid behind a bush.

"Jeez, no need to over react." He jumped down from the ledge and landed in the water. "You really are jumpy." She just pouted and kept her distance. "So, Ichigo said no again." She sighed.

"Get ready to count." She said. She grabbed her dress and slipped it on.

"Twenty seconds, starting now!" She ran into the forest. She decided not to hide on the ground this time. She climbed up to a tall branch and looked down. "Perfect."

_"Here I come!"_ She was ready this time.

_Hah! I'm gonna win this time._ She saw him underneath her. He was looking all around the floor of the forest instead of checking above him. _It's in the bag!_ But her victory was too soon. She heard the branch start to go _crack_. Before she knew it, the branch broke. Kisshu looked up and saw her come down. She landed on him and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to get up. She looked at his face and noticed he was unconscious. "Shit!" She slapped him a couple times to wake him up. No use. "Wait!" She looked at the ring on her finger.

_This could be my chance th take it off._ She took his hand.

"Wow, I never held his hand before." She said to herself. "They feel so..." She slapped herself mentally.

_Get a hold of yourself! He's your captor!_ She placed his fingers on the ring. As she used them to pull the ring, it slowly started to come off. When it was fully off, it fell to the ground.

"Finally!" She waved her finger and a slice of cake appeared. "Yummy." She started eating. She looked down at Kisshu.

_I guess I should do something about him._ She started grabbing some leaved from some plants and off the trees and started placing them in a pile. She carefully, as she could, placed Kisshu on top of it.

"Though I don't like him, he should be at least comfortable." She Stood up to leave until something grabbed her wrist. She was pulled down. She was facing Kisshu as she fell. Looking at him, he was still asleep. he began to wrap his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer.

_Wh-wh-what the hell?_ Her face was burning. She looked at him again. His eyes were still shut. _Oh god! Oh god! What now?_

"Ichigo." She heard him say. "Ichigo, I love you." She looked back at his face and noticed it was both serious and pain filled.

"Um, Kisshu?" He leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

_Oh, holy crap!_ She thought. _Does he think I'm Ichigo in his sleep?_ She felt the kiss get deeper. She tried to pull away, but his hold on her was too strong. He suddenly broke away.

"Ichigo, why won't you accept me?" He asked. She just stared at him in confusion. "I love you so much. Why can't you love me too?" A tear slipped down his face. She felt her hand move to his face and wipe it away. She looked around for the ring and picked it back up.

_My one chance at freedom, and I'm giving it up._ She slipped it back on her finger. She felt his body shift and he kissed her again. _Time for a wake up call!_ She raised her hand above her head and slapped him hard enough to wake him up. She pulled away from him and covered her mouth.

"Ashari?" He saw her trembling. "What happened?" She shook her head and ran off. She went back to the pond.

_Why am I feeling so anxious?_ She thought. _And that kiss. Did I actually enjoy it? No, I couldn't have!_ She suddenly felt her head hurt. Flashes appeared before her eyes.

_"No one will hurt you."_

"No." She said. "You're lying."

_"No one will touch you..."_

"Leave me alone!" She started to cry. "You promised! But you're a liar! A big fat liar!" She looked in the water and saw a man instead of her reflection. "Daddy. Daddy!"

"Ashari?" She turned around and saw Kisshu with a terrified look on his face. "Is something wrong?" She put on a serious face and turned away.

"No. Nothings wrong." She said. He decided not to argue with her.

That night, Ashari was thinking about all that happened that evening. She touched her lips and thought she could still feel him kissing her. She shook her head. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"He must really like Ichigo, huh?" She said. "Why did he take me then? I mean, he could have grabbed her while he had the chance." She heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She jumped to her feet. Kisshu came out.

"How're you feeling." He asked.

"Fine." She said and layed back down. He went over to the pond and layed down next to it. He fell asleep faster than she did. "Why is he so concerned about me?" She felt stupid after asking that question. "Duh, I'm only here until Ichigo says 'yes' to him."

"Ichigo." She heard him say again. She didn't bother turning over to look at him. She heard something behind her and turned to find Kisshu laying down right next to her.

"Not again." He once again hugged her the same way as earlier.

"Ichigo, please. I love you. Why won't you love me too?" She looked at his face and saw the expression of pain. She started to feel sorry for him.

"Kisshu, don't look so sad." She said to him.

"I can't help it." He said. "If that boy didn't exist, you could have loved me."

"No, I couldn't." She said. "You were our enemy. I wasn't suppose to even like you." She didn't know why she was talking to the sleeping alien, but she needed to do something.

"But now we're no enemies." He said.

"But, Kisshu-" Before finishing, he sealed away her words with another kiss. This time, she didn't try to pull away. Her body was telling her to stay still.

"Ichigo, I can't help it." He said. "I love you so much. It's so painful." Hearing his words made her heart break. She touched his cheek.

"I won't leave you." She said.

"Ichigo." It was her turn to kiss him. She had to do something to help comfort him. Though her thoughts of him weren't nice, she just felt sorry for him. "I'll never let you go again." His grip on her began to loosen. It was a gentle feeling. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She suddenly pushed him away and he woke up. "Ashari?"

"I'm gonna go behind the waterfall." She got up and left him. As she disappeared behind the falling water (stupid I know) she started kicking herself again. "What the hell am I thinking! I don't even like him!" She touched her lips for a moment. She slapped herself across the face then stuck her head in the wall of water that blocked the exit. "I've got to get my head straight. He likes Ichigo. He is my captor. He kidnapped me so he can get to her."

_Then why can't I stop thinking about him? _She sat on the ground and just stared off into space. _Do I like him after all?_ Without another thought, she leaned against the wall of the cave and fell asleep.

* * *

OK, so how many of you know the movie Enchanted? Well, during the last concert we sang the song That's How You Know from the movie. Cute song. I still enjoy singing it even right now. But anyways, That's a little off topic. I haven't seen the movie but whatever. I saw a clip of the song on youtube and it was hilarious when the prince guy got run over by the bikes. It never gets old. I can't think of something else to say. So, I'm gone. Baibai


	5. Chapter 5

Yo. I've come back from my death bed to bring you another chapter. Just kidding. I wasn't dying. But I do bring you another chapter. This might give you another small look at our little friend Ashari. So, I'll save more of the chit chat for later. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Acts of Fear**

Ashari sat in the pond as she awaited seven

Ashari sat in the pond as she awaited seven. Every few minutes she would look up at the sky to see where the sun was. She estimated that the sun would be right behind the trees at seven. It was still inches away from them. She started thinking about last night. Those thought just wouldn't go away. She slowly slipped her head under the water.

_How come I had to do that?_ She thought. _I must have been out of my mind._ She felt something grab her then pull her out of the water.

"Trying to drown again?" Kisshu said half joking. She just pouted.

"No. If I was I'd do it much sooner than now." She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well, Ichigo said no again." He turned around and began counting. Ashari decided to try her tree plan again since yesterday didn't turn out like she had planned. She went into the deeper part of the forest and climbed up a tall tree.

"This time, I won't fail." After about two minutes she was starting to feel confident. She watched and waited to see if he would pass by the tree. Another five minutes passed and she didn't see him. She was starting to feel nervous. "No, I have to stay strong. I've come too far to be found." She looked at her watch and noticed that nine minutes went by since the game started.

_This is perfect! I'm gonna win this time._ The final seconds finally ticked away.

"Victory!" She climbed down from the tree. "I won! I finally won!" But as she noticed where she was, she had wandered too far into the forest. As she looked around, she was lost. "No sweat. I can find my way out." She started walking. After ten minutes, she was making no progress what so ever. It started getting cold and dark. Ashari started hearing strange sounds. She had a slight fear of the dark and didn't like being alone most of the time. "What did I get myself into?" She started hearing something behind her. She started running. The noise continued to follow her.

_What the heck is going on here?_ She tripped and fell over. When she tried to get up her leg started hurting. She saw a dark figure emerge from the bushes.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ashari?" She looked and saw Kisshu's bright yellow eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Umm, yeah." She tried getting up again and more pain surged through her leg.

"Doesn't look like you're alright." He lifted her up and her face turned red. "I'll take a look at your leg when we get back." She nodded. He teleported them back to the waterfall.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" She asked.

"I was getting worried about you." He said as he gently placed her on the grass. "Now..." He started rubbing her leg and she winced as he touched the injured area. "Just a sprang. You'll be fine."

"That's good." She said. His expression soon became serious.

"Ashari, last night, when I was sleeping, You were speaking as Ichigo weren't you?" Her heart almost stopped.

"Umm, well..." She was hesitating too much. He grabbed her shoulders and they fell to the ground.

"Answer me!" He started raising her voice. She started trembling. He squeezed her shoulders.

"That hurts!" She yelped. "Kisshu, you're insane!"

"Answer me!" He repeated.

"Fine! I did!" She admitted. "You came over to me and you thought I was Ichigo! I pretended to be her for you because I felt sorry for you OK?!" He let go of her shoulders and got up.

"I see." He sounded disappointed for some reason. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He disappeared. Ashari started feeling guilty. She removed her dress and got back into the pond. She felt really bad after shouting at Kisshu.

"Do I really love him? Or don't I?" She said to herself. "How do I know I love him?"

The next morning she just sat on the grass and started thinking about Kisshu. Her mind was just going nuts about him.

_Maybe I really do love him._ She thought. Her eyes started closing then opening. Then her eyes closed completely and she fell asleep.

She felt someone shaking her and she woke up. It was her father.

"Dad?" She sat up and looked around. She was back in her house.

"You've been sleeping for a long time." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She touched the little space between her neck and her shoulder and felt something. "How the-" her father pushed her to the ground.

"You won't be leaving ever again." He started coming on her.

"No!" She released a massive amount of magic and knocked him off her.

She screamed and shot up.

"Calm down." She turned her head and saw Kisshu next to her.

"It was a dream?" She wipe the sweat from her forehead. "That was scary."

"I came back since it's seven." She looked up at the sun and saw it was behind the trees.

"Ichigo said no?"

"That's right." He turned around and started counting. She ran into the forest and found a place that wasn't too far in. She listened for his footsteps and felt her heart begin to race. She started staring off into her own world.

"Got ya!" She felt something on her shoulder and fell to the ground. She felt something on top of her and was pinned down. "This was easy." Kisshu said. "Now, time for your penalty." He held both her wrists in one hand. He used his free hand and started moving his finger down her dress, tracing every curve on her body. Shivers started going down her spine.

_What the hell is he doing?_ He reached for the bottom of her dress and started pulling it up revealing her undergarments. _That pervert!_ She started kicking and tried to free her hands, but his grip on her was too strong. He lowered his head and moved his lips to her ear.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." She was starting to feel nervous. he started running one long nail over her stomach and made her shiver. He then made for the "spot".

"No! Stop!" But he moved away from it. He started kissing her chest instead. She started seeing flashes before her eyes. "Stop it! Papa, leave me alone!" He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about." She was able to break free and started backing away from him. "Ashari?"

"Get away!" Her eyes were fearful. Small tears streamed from her eyes. He quickly grabbed her then pulled her into his arms.

"Please, just calm down for a moment." Her tears started staining his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying harder. He started stroking her hair. "Tell me what's wrong." She managed to calm down a bit.

"I can't stop thinking of that day." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My father raped me a year ago." She said. He was in shock. "It started when I was only ten. My father and I were in the yard playing like always..."

He would start chasing me and I would always run around trying to avoid him catching me. When he did, we would role around on the grass and laugh so hard that our ribs would hurt. But he accidentally touched the spot in between my neck and shoulder and I fainted.

"Honey! Call the hospital!" He cried out.

"I'm on it!" In minutes, the ambulance arrived and I was taken to the hospital. Luckily I was fine.

"There's nothing wrong with your daughter." The doctor explained. "We discovered that your daughter has a very sensitive spot where she was touched before collapsing. It causes her to fall unconscious for an hour."

"Is it serious?" Mother asked.

"No, it isn't." The doctor said. "But please be careful with her." They were able to take me back home that night. Before I went to sleep that night, father came to me.

"Don't worry Ashari. I promise that I'll always protect you."

The next two years past normally. Father and I would play in the yard as mother prepared dinner. But one night, mother was working late and wouldn't be home till about midnight. I was in my room brushing my hair when my father walked in.

"Papa, it's rude to walk into a lady's room without permission." I said. He locked the door immediately and shut all the windows.

"Ashari, do you want to play a little game?" He asked me.

"What kind of game?" I asked. He lifted me up then tossed me onto my bed like a rag doll. "Papa, this doesn't seem like a fun game." I saw him pull some rope out from under my bed and began tying my arms and legs to the bedposts.

"Believe me, mama and I play this game a lot." I tried to free my arms from the restraints, but they were too tight.

"Papa, let me go!" He removed his shirt and then was hovering over me.

"You'll love playing this game with me." He told me. He took out a knife then sliced my shirt from the bottom to the top. I started to cry.

"I don't wanna play this game!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." He whispered to me and he pressed his mouth on the sensitive spot. I stopped struggling. He took the opportunity to remove my skirt. Though I was meant to be unconscious, I was only semi conscious. My eyes remained open, forcing me to watch him taking advantage of me. An hour finally past and I regained control of my body.

"Papa!" I screamed.

"Ah, you've returned." I could tell he wasn't finished with me yet. I started to scream to see if I could alert our neighbors, but then he pressed his mouth on mine to silence me. I kept moving my head to break from him, but no matter how hard I tried, he was stuck to me. I looked at the clock and noticed that mother would be home any minute. Father wasn't aware of the time. He lifted his head away from mine. "Wasn't that fun?" He asked.

"Get away from me!" I felt something surge through my body. I knew it had to be released. The power went towards my right hand. I thought quickly and pointed straight at him and be was knocked backwards. It was his turn to give me a frightened look.

"A-a-a w-wi-wi-witch. He stuttered. "Witch! Witch!" The energy then moved to the lock on the door and it swung open. My mother was on the other side. She looked at me, then at father.

"What have you done to her?!" She shouted. We heard sirens outside. There were flashes of red and blue.

"The police!" Father shouted. He tried to make a run for the door but mother pulled out a gun.

"You're not going anywhere!" She said. She waited for the police to get into the house.

"What happened here?" One of the officers asked.

"It appears my husband raped my child." She said grimly. The officers took his arms and led him out of the room.

"She's a witch!" He shouted on his way out. "She's a witch!" Mother untied me from the posts and wrapped me in a blanket. I couldn't stop crying.

"It's alright dear. Mama's here." I watched out the window as my father was taken away in the car. I knew I'd never see him again.

"I'm still haunted by the memory of that night." She said. " Mother tried getting counseling for me to help with my fear, but it couldn't heal the scar left in my mine." She continued trembling and more tears fell down her face. Kisshu's embrace started feeling more comforting.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know."

"No one knew." She said. "After that, I stopped going to school. I just couldn't leave home after that. My fear started to consume me. The only thing I did since then was practice my magic. It offered as my safety. But when I revealed it to mother she was in a panic and was ready to have me locked away." She buried her face once more in his shirt. "I knew then that no one could accept someone like me!"

"That's not true." He said. "I'm afraid that I lied to you earlier." She looked up at him in confusion. "I didn't go to see Ichigo today. I was caught up in what you said to me yesterday. I don't believe you controlled my dreams out of pity. You did it to see me happy."

"Kisshu?" She was starting to feel more confused.

"I also believe that... I'm falling in love with you." The blood in her veins started feeling warm. Her face was bright red.

"But, how could-" Before finishing, he stole a kiss from her. But it was just a quick one. She was speachless.

"I'm sorry." He said. She shook her head.

"Don't be." He could tell she was trying to smile. He knew what she was trying to tell him. He seized the moment and kissed her again. His time it was more passionate. She could feel all his feeling rushing through her. She started kissing him back and all her troubles started melting away. They broke away fro a moment to catch their breath.

_He likes me?_ She thought. _But I thought he only had feelings for Ichigo._

"Ashari." He whispered to her. "I'll help you forget your memories."

* * *

So, what'd ya think? So, I was reading this Phantom of the Opera story and it just filled me with so much emotion that it inspired me to write another Phantom story! Even though my Phantom fics were in the musical section. It doesn't get that many readers in that section. So I'm moving it to the book section where more readers can see it. So if there are any Phantom fans out there reading this, please look it up when it is up. Welp, I'm gone. Bai bai!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: once more, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the other, Tokyo Mew Mew related anythings, but I wish I did. I still think Ichigo is too good for Masaya -lawl-

_Hello and Goodbye_

Ichigo hadn't slept in almost three days. The pressure was really getting to her. Ryo told her not to come to the cafe until she's all sorted out. She just lied in her bed and started at the ceiling for the while. Even her mother and father were beginning to worry. If it got worse, she'd have to be sent to the hospital. She heard her cell phone start to ring. She just stared at it and watched as it stopped ringing.

_"Hi, this is Ichigo! I'm not it right now but please leave a message and I'll return later."_ She sighed.

_"Ichigo? It's Masaya."_ She shot out of her quiet mood and picked up the phone.

"Aoyama-kun?" She said.

_"Ah, I thought you were there." _He said.

"Sorry. I was just spacing out." She was glad he couldn't see the look on her face.

_"Anyways, I'm gonna be in Tokyo tomorrow. Do you wanna hang out?"_

"Sure." She was glad that she was able to spend time with him again.

_"Great. I'll meet you at the park."_

"Ok, I'll see you later." She hung up and she started rolling around on her bed with a large grin on her face. Her mother walked in.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?" She saw her daughter smiling. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Masaya called." She said.

"I guess that would explain it." She said. "Anyways, we're gonna order pizza. Is that fine with you?"

"Yup." Her mother nodded than closed the door. Her father was standing behind her.

"Well, how is she?" He asked.

"Masaya called and she was on cloud nine." She said.

"So, she's happy?" She nodded. "Good." Masha managed to open the dresser drawer and flew over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo happy? Ichigo happy?" He chirped.

"That's right." She said petting the little pink puff ball. "I'm happy now."

"Happy! Happy!" He nuzzled right into Ichigo's cheek.

"Ok, you wanna help me find an outfit for tomorrow?" She went over to her closet and began going threw a bunch of her summer dresses. As she moved a white and yellow one aside, she found Ashari's broomstick. She sighed. "I almost forgot. She was taken. I hope she's alright."

* * *

Ashari was still fast asleep in the bright sunlight above her head. She was still dreaming of the night before. A big bright smile was stuck on her face since she went to bed. But when she turned over, she fell in the pond. She jumped out of the icy water.

"Oh my god!" She looked at her dress and sighed. "Man, I got my dress wet. I'm gonna be wet all day." She got out and sat on a rock that was near by. Something landed on her head. "Damn it all!" She looked then took what ever it was off her head. It was some new clothes. She looked up to see If Kisshu was there. Nothing. "He must have known I was gonna fall in the water." She shrugged. She started removing her wet outfit and placed it on the rock so it could dry. She then took the new shirt and pulled it over her head. It was much like Kisshu's only there weren't any sleeves and it was a dark blue instead of green. He also got her a skirt that was the same color and it went down so it was right above her knees. She slipped it on over her slim waist and then observed her new image in her reflection in the waterfall. Her stomach was showing and it made her feel awkward. "How can he wear these shirts?"

* * *

Ichigo returned to the cafe with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone!" She said. Ryo walked out with a stack of plates.

"Well, looks like you're feeling better." He said.

"Uh huh." She said and nodded.

"So, how'd you recover so fast?" Mint asked.

"Don't tell me!" Pudding said. She took Ichigo's cell phone and looked through her messages. "Masaya Onii-kun had called na no da!"

"That's right." She said taking back her phone.

"Leave it to Masaya to bring a smile back to Ichigo's face." Zakuro said.

"What did he say?" Lettuce asked.

"He's gonna be in Tokyo tomorrow." She explained. "We're gonna go out!"

"It certainly been some time since he left for England." Mint said.

"Good job Ichigo." Ryo said. "Now get dressed. We're opening in a few minutes."

"OK!" She took her uniform and ran to the dressing room. Everyone looked at each other.

"Will she be okay when Kisshu comes for the answer?" Lettuce asked.

"I hope so na no da." Pudding said. The entire day passed as fast as anyone had ever thought. Before anyone knew it, it was already six fifteen.

"Ichigo," Zakuro came to Ichigo after closing up, "you shouldn't have felt bad for having Ashari taken. I'm sure that she's alright." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"I bet you're right." She said. "After all, if she could fly across the ocean with a giant storm cloud hovering over her, she can handle Kisshu." They both started laughing.

"She'll find a way." She nodded. It was almost six thirty. Ichigo was on her way home.

_I wonder why Kisshu didn't show up yesterday._ She thought to herself. She was too deep in thought to look where she was going and bomped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Wow, looks like you're ready to go." She looked up to see Kisshu right in front of her.

"No way!" She shouted. "Forget it!"

"So, I take it that's a no." He said. "Okay then." He disappeared. Ichigo felt the guilt settle in her mind again.

"No." She said to herself. "She's strong! She can handle him."

* * *

Ashari was up in a tree staring up at the bright blue sky above her. She picked a fruit from one of the branches and bit into it.

"Almost seven." She said. She pulled at her new shirt, still getting use to how loose it feels (since the shirts are usually really puffy). She's seemed to have calmed down a bit since after the night before. Telling him about her experience as a child made her feel good inside, if only for a moment. Something grabbed her from behind. "AHHH! The tree is eating me!"

"Relax." She turned her head to see the green haired alien holding her shoulders. "It's just me."

"I know." She said smiling. He kissed her forehead and her face turned pink.

"That's just a little head start." A devilish grin spread across his face.

"I'm ready when you are." She said with a competitive tone.

"I accept your challenge." He went behind the waterfall and started counting. Ashari jumped down from the tree and ran into the forest.

"Here I come!" Kisshu ran into the forest. He started looking behind every bush and up every tree. This time she was being really tricky. He looked almost everywhere but she was nowhere. He suddenly got the feeling of being followed. He smirked. "Well, she's a tough one this time." He sounded like he was already defeated. He spun around and reached out his hand. He managed to grab Ashari's wrist.

"Aw, damn!" She pulled her wrist away then started running.

"Get back here!" He shouted playfully and started after her. She spread her arms out like airplanes and continued running.

"You can't catch me!" She made it back to the pond and ran for the cave. But Kisshu caught her and they started rolling on the grass. They both laughed. "That was fun."

"Yeah." He started stroking her hair. "So, you lost the game." She giggled.

"On purpose." She finished. He gave her a devilish smirk then gently caressed her right cheek. She started leaning in a bit, but froze up for a moment. Kisshu leaned in and met her lips with his own. She started tensing up a bit since she was still getting use to being around him. But she soon began to relax. _Man, this guy can kiss!_ She thought. They broke apart.

"I see you enjoyed it." He said seeing the bright smile on her face. "Now then, you lost the game." He pushed himself up and helped Ashari up. "That means you pay the price." She started feeling nervous. "But, I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Huh?" He scooped her into his arms and ran towards the pond. "What are you doing?" He jumped in. When she poked her head out of the water, she noticed he was gone. "What the-"

"Got ya!" He pulled her into his arms. They fell back into the water. When she opened her eyes, she felt like she was in another universe that was all their own. Just the two of them, all alone (though it is just the two of them in a remote planet or dimension). She lightly pressed her lips against his. She surprised herself for a moment since just a little while ago she hated his guts, but now she was kissing him underwater. He held her tighter and deepened their kiss.She opened her mouth to allow his tounge to explore the sweet crevasses She felt like she was being loved again after many years of torment. All those years seemed to melt away and turn into a distant dream. She almost forgot that they were underwater and quickly swam to the surface. She started gasping for air.

"That was close." She said. Kisshu popped out of the water.

"Sorry." He said. "I forgot you were a human."

"That's okay." She said laughing. A large smirk spread across his face.

"You seem to be having fun." Her face turned red and She covered her mouth. He placed one hand on her head. "It's okay to be happy." She looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were already out.

"Sugoi."

* * *

The next afternoon, Ichigo was waiting at the park. She was wearing her yellow shirt and strawberry red skirt.

"It's been so long since I've seen Masaya." She said happily. "I can't wait!"

"Ichigo!" She turned around and, speak of the devil, it was Masaya.

"Masaya!" She ran over to him and hugged him.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"I was really lonely without you." She said and started pouting.

"Well, why don't we gg to the new amusement park that opened up?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" He started laughing. "What?"

"Your ears." He said pointing to her head. She looked up and saw her cat ears. She covered her head. Masaya took off his jacket and placed it over her head. "There you go."

"Thanks Masaya." They started off to the amusement park, hand in hand. When they got there, they were surprised by how many rides and games there were. "Let's go on that one first." Ichigo pointed to a large roller costar.

"Alright, there's our first stop." They got in line for the roller costar. Ichigo was looking around at all the different people and sights. But her sights stopped when she saw a figure in a tree. "Ichigo?" She looked at Masaya. "We're next."

"Oh, right." They got onto the ride. Ichigo knew that today wouldn't be as smooth as she would have thought.

At the end of the day, Ichigo couldn't help but start thinking about Ashari again.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?" Masaya asked looking at her saddened face.

"Well," she began, "just a little while ago, someone came to Tokyo. She stayed at the cafe for a while with Ryo and Akasaka-san."

"Who was she?" He asked.

"She was a witch." She said. "You know, magic powers and all that. She was really sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But not too long after, Kisshu came back." Masaya's mind started racing, hearing the name of the alien who had been in love with Ichigo. "And after a fight with a kimera anima, he captured her and said that unless I agree to go with him she was stuck with him." She started squeezing her hands together.

"What were you planning to do?" He asked.

"Well, so far, I've been refusing to leave," Masaya was happy that she chose not to leave, but was also feeling sad of the fate of the young girl, "I don't know what to do."

"Do what you think is right." He said. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He checked his watch. "Uh-oh. I have to go. I'm only in Tokyo for today."

"Please visit again soon." Ichigo pleaded.

"I promise." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips then took off. "Do the right thing..."

"Ichigo." She spun around and Kisshu was floating in the air behind her.

"Kisshu..." She said sheepishly, "...Tonight-"

* * *

Ashari started checking her red and black dress and was pleased with how well it dried. She placed it back on the rock and began stroking its velvety surface. She looked at the sky and saw the sun was almost behind the trees. She still couldn't help thinking of her father. What he had done to her as a child. And of her mother. Rejecting her after figuring out the truth. She felt like if she tried to love another, they'd reject her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and turn into a bright star above her. She heard something behind her and turned around. Kisshu had returned.

"Okairi (welcome back)!" She said and ran over to him. "I'm glad you returned." She noticed the sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He let out a large sigh and took her hands.

"Ichigo..." He trailed off for a moment.

"What is it?" She asked. "Please?" He looked in her eyes and saw her anticipation. It was killing him inside to see her like this.

"She agreed." Her smile faded and she started to back away. "I'm meant to bring you to the park tomorrow morning."

"No." Tears began to fill her eyes. "That has to be wrong! You're lying!"

"I'm sorry Ashari-chan." He said. "But, it's the truth." She fell down to her knees and started crying. He walked over to her and tried to touch her head, but she pulled away. He scooped her up in his arms and she started struggling.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"No." He kissed her and she soon stopped struggling. Her eyes began to close. Her hands made their way to his neck and she gently placed them on both sides. "I don't want you to leave either." He whispered to her and kissed the side of her neck. She began to lean against his chest, feeling a sense of security. The next thing she knew, he had placed her in the soft grass and was right on top of her. Her eyes began to show her fear. He gently caressed her cheek. "I promise you, I will always protect you."

"And if you don't?" She asked.

"Well, you can use your powers anyway you want on me." She started laughing. He once again sealed her lips in another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her hands on his back. Her desire was becoming stronger than ever. She could also tell it was growing in him as well. One of his hands began to trace the outline of her shirt until he reached her stomach. He began to remove it for her. She looked up at him again and he gave her a reassuring stare. She began to relax again. She then copied his actions and removed his shirt as well. Once more she began to feel the shadows of her past melt away from her.

_I wish to belong to you, and you alone._

* * *

Hey everybody. I'm sorry that the chapter is late. School stuff always getting in the way. Everyone's going insane since the end of school is coming. I can't wait for summer! Because after that, I can finally get rid of my sister and have my own room! That means having the computer to myself too! I'll also have more time for my story writing. I hope things go well. I'm gone. Bai bai!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Changing Minds And Karma**

When Ichigo got home that night, all she could do was lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Every now and then she'd look at her clock to watch the minutes change.

"Tomorrow, I'm going with HIM." She said. "But I have to do it for Ashari's sake."

"Ashari's sake! Ashari's sake!" Masha repeated.

"I'm not in the mood right now." She turned over and burried her face in her pillow.

_"Kisshu... tonight, I'm not running away!" Ichigo said._

_"What do you mean?" _ _He asked._

_"I've decided-" She took a large gulp of air and forced it down her throat "I'll go with you." Kisshu was in shock._

_"Wh-what did you say?" He was both overjoyed but also saddened._

_"I'll give myself up." She said. "But I'm doing this for Ashari."_

_"I know." He said._

_"Tomorrow at twelve." She said. "I'll be at the park waiting for you."_

_"Ichigo-" She turned away and started running. "Ichigo..."_

She couldn't believe that she agreed. She began to wish this whole thing was a bad dream and she'd wake up any minute. But it was too real to be any dream.

"There's no turning back." She said. "Sorry guys, it has to be done." She looked at the clock and started to pray that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

When Ashari woke up the next morning, she was all alone. She looked around and Kisshu was nowhere in sight. What happened the night before seemed almost like a dream. But she knew that it would disappear sooner or later. But when she looked down at her hands, her ring was gone.

"Did he take it off?" She wondered. She waved her finger and a few sparks came out. "So, I can use magic again." Her eyes started to well up with tears. But a stead-fast determination took over. "It's not over till it's over." She ran into the forest. She looked around at the trees and bushes. "No, it's too obvious." She snapped her fingers and one of the trees became hollow. She stepped inside and sealed the opening.

When Kisshu returned, he noticed that Ashari was gone.

"Here we go." He went into the forest and started looking. He looked in every hiding spot but found she wasn't there. But then he remembered removing her ring.

_The least obvious._ He closed up his eyes and pricked up his ears a bit. He could hear her breathing. He walked over to a tree and knocked on it.

"Ashari, I know you're in there." He said.

"Go away!" He said from inside.

"You know that you have to go back." He said.

"I'm not coming out!" She sounded like a little kid.

"Ashari, it's not my decision." He said. "It's Ichigo's."

"No!" She said. "It was your decision! You could have not gone to her! We could have been happy!"

"Please just come out." He begged.

"NO!" She shouted and banged on the wood and made him jump.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." A sword appeared in his hand. "Better brace yourself." He created a large electric ball and blew up the tree. Ashari had managed to create a force field. As the smoke cleared, she bolted in the opposite direction. "Get back here!" He ran after her.

"Go away!" She shouted. She would look back once or twice to see if he was following her. But when she looked back, he was gone. She stopped running. "Where did he go?"

"Up here." She looked up and he fell on top of her. He had her pinned to the ground. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this." He held both her hands in one and moved his free hand to her neck.

"Don't you dare!" He pressed her "weak spot" and she stopped moving.

"I'm sorry." He lifted her up and teleported back to the pond. "I don't want to do this as much as you, but it's what I said I'd do."

* * *

Ichigo just sat at one of the tables at the cafe. She refused to work at all. Everyone was starting to worry.

"Ichigo's been acting strange since she got here." Ryo said. "What could be going on?"

"Did she get in a fight with Masaya?" Lettuce asked.

"That can't be the case." Mint said.

"Could it be Kisshu na no da?" Pudding asked. Ichigo looked up at the clock.

_One hour to go._ She stared out one of the heart shaped windows and began to think. _I wonder if she's alright?_

"Ichigo." Zakuro sat down next to her. "Come on. You've been sitting here since you got here. What's the problem?"

"Nothing's the problem." She said.

"We can tell something's wrong." She said. Ichigo looked down at the table.

"I told Kisshu I'd leave with him." Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Ichigo! We told you it didn't have to come to that." Ryo said.

"I had no choice!" Ichigo shouted. "I have to do this for Ashari. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"We know she didn't." Zakuro said. "But we could have figured something out." She shook her head.

"Nothing could do anything. I had to do this." She stormed out of the cafe, still in her uniform. She went to the park and sat down on a bench by the fountain. She tried to remember the look that Ashari had when she was taken. But at the same time tried to put it out of mind.

For the next hour she just sat and stared at the fountain. She finally saw Kisshu and Ashari appear on the other side.

"We're here." He said.

"Hey Ichigo." Ashari said and tried to smile. She got up and walked away from the fountain.

"Return her to us." She said.

"Don't forget out little promise." Kisshu said.

"I know." Ichigo looked at Ashari then back at him. Ashari turned to Kisshu.

"Well, this is it." She said.

"I guess." They shook hands and she turned back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you don't have to do this."

"I know." She said. "But I don't want you to suffer in my stead." She nodded. Ashari started walking towards her. A giant impulse overcame Kisshu's actions.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't." He said. "I just can't let her go."

"Kisshu?" Ashari was at a loss for words.

"Ichigo, after spending these days with her, getting to know her, I just can't let her go." Ichigo wasn't understanding.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I can't keep my promise." He said. "I can't release her."

"What!?" They turned their heads and saw the others standing a ways away. The mew mews already transformed.

"You said that if Ichigo agreed to go with you, Ashari would be set free." Mint said.

"Please, this isn't very fair." Lettuce said.

"It isn't fair." He said. "But at the same time, it's not fair to another."

"Let her go! RIBBON MINT ECHO!" As the arrow came at them, Ashari created a force field.

"Mint, please stop!" Lettuce said.

"W can't attack." Zakuro said. "We could harm her." When the force field went down, Ashari collapsed. Kisshu caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry." He disappeared. Ichigo fell to her knees.

"That jerk!" Mint said. "He took her again!"

"He jipped us na no da!" Pudding shouted. Dark clouds started to form in the sky.

"We should get out of here." Zakuro said. "Looks like a storm's on the way." No one had any objections and ran towards the cafe. Ichigo however was frozen in her spot. The sudden shock and sadness was replaced by anger.

"Kisshu." She whispered. "I swear that I'll free my friend. And I will kill you."

* * *

Kisshu placed Ashari in the cave behind the waterfall as soon as it started raining. She was still unconscious after the fight in the park. He guessed that since she had all her magic compressed inside her, it overpowered her. He moved some strands of hair from her face.

_I guess I did have a choice after all._ He thought. Her eyes started to open.

"Welcome back." He said. She looked around.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked.

"Behind the waterfall." He said.

"Why did you bring me...?" She was still having a hard time understanding.

"I decided..." he began, "...that I didn't want to lose you."

"Kisshu." She placed one hand on his cheek. She moved her head up near his but stopped.

"What is it?" He noticed her cheeks turn red. A large smirk spread across his face. Ashari's expression changed.

"Hentai!" She shouted. They both started laughing.

"I know when you're joking." He said. She started feeling more pain. "What's wrong?"

"My side." She said and placed her hands on her right side. "It feels like it's on fire!" He started getting worried.

"What's happening to you?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She shouted.

"Maybe, I should take you back." He said. "Someone might be able to help."

"Okay." He scooped her up and teleported away.

* * *

Ichigo was clawing one of the tables in the cafe. Everyone was starting to get scared of her. Her anger was just too much.

"She must really be pissed off." Ryo said.

"I think more than when he was after her." Mint said. Pudding came running in.

"Kisshu's back!" She shouted. Everyone stared at her in astonishment. But he came walking out with Ashari still in his arms. Ichigo stood up and walked over to her friends.

"Why are you here?" She said.

"Ashari's in trouble." He said.

"Yeah, she's stuck with you." Mint said. Lettuce saw the look of anguish on her face.

"Is she sick?" She asked.

"I think so." He said. "She said her side was hurting." Zakuro walked over to her.

"Where?" She pointed to her right side. "She needs a hospital!"

"Why?" Pudding asked.

"If she doesn't she could die!" Everyone started to panic. Ryo ran to the kitchen to get the phone. "Put her on one of the tables." Kisshu placed her down.

"Hang in there." He told her. She held onto one of his hands.

"I can't die like this." She said. "I won't."

"They're sending an ambulence." Ryo said.

"Good." Lettuce got her some water.

"Drink this." She started gulping it down.

"It hurts!" She screamed.

"Don't worry." They heard the sirens outside. "Kisshu, you'll have to hide." He nodded and ran to the kitchen. The doors opened and two men with a stretcher came in.

"She needs help." Ichigo said. They placed her on the stretcher and took her away.

"Keiichiro! Get the car!" Ryo shouted.

"Right!" Keiichiro said and everyone ran outside. Ichigo stayed behind however. She went to the kitchen and found Kisshu sitting on the counter.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you take her again?"

"Because." He said.

"That's not good enough!" She shouted. "Answer me!" He tightened his fists and tried to keep himself calm.

"Because I love her!" She started backing away. "I know, I was just using her at first, but as I spent time with her, I just started to feel something towards her. I guess, when I saw she was leaving me, I just couldn't stand it." He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Ichigo. But I can't stand to lose her." Though she was still in shock, she managed to smile even a little.

"And, how does she feel about you?" She asked.

"She feels the same way." He said. She felt sort of releaved that she wasn't being held against her will anymore. But she almost forgot the current situation.

"We have to go to the hospital!" She said.

"I'll get us there." He took her hand and they vanished. When they arrived, Ichigo had to give him a diguise to allow him to wander around with her. They managed to meet up with the others after some searching.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"She's in surgery." Keiichiro said.

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"It was her appendix." Zakuro said. "It was on the verge of bursting."

"What happens if it did?" He asked.

"If it did." Ryo said. "She would have had only two hours to live." Fear overcame him.

"Don't worry." Mint said. "She'll be fine." They sat outside for several hours, waiting for the doctor to come out. Pudding fell asleep and some of the others were about to. The door finally opened. A doctor stepped out and removed his rubber gloves.

"Is she okay?" Ichigo asked. He smiled.

"She'll be just fine." Everyone was excited. "She'll need to stay for a few days to recover." They peaked inside and saw her still asleep from the gas. "She was one fighter. It's amazing she didn't feel the pain until today. She's something else."

"Yeah." The doctors inside began to bring her to her room. "When will she be able to leave?"

"Probably a week or so." He said. "The stitches need to do their work."

_Stitches?_ Kisshu thought. Pudding slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna die na no da." She said.

"The stitches are to hold the cut together." Mint said.

_Cut?!_ He started to feel sick.

"Don't get all worked up." Ichigo said. "Nothing's gonna happen." Ashari started to open her eyes as she passed them.

"St-st" She tried speaking.

"Wait!" The doctors stopped. Her eyes were only half open, but she was conscious. Kisshu walked over to her. She opened one of her hands and he placed his on hers.

"I... ll... be... fi-" She fell back out of consciousness. The doctors continued to walk.

"We can come back in the morning." Ryo said. "She'll have her strength back by then." Kisshu shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay with her." He said. "I want to be sure she'll be okay." He disappeared.

"What's got him so worked up?" Mint questioned.

_You wouldn't believe me or him if we told you._ Ichigo thought.

* * *

Sorry it took so long everybody. I got caught up in a new anime and my other stories. The anime is Keroro Gunso aka. Sgt Frog. It's pretty funny in a strange way. But it's good. I also found the piano music for Melodies of Life. So I've been singing a bit. I also want to practice for a music thing in the fall. But, I'm finally free from school! At last! So, I better go. Stuff to do. Baibai!


	8. Chapter 8

_Reunion_

Ashari finally woke up later that night. It took her some time to realize she was in the hospital. She stared at the electric clock next to her.

_Wow, I've been out for a while._ five hours was more exact. She tried to remember how she ended up in the hospital. It started coming back to her. She started feeling pain in her side and she was brought to the cafe and then she was in an ambulance before she blacked out. She checked her side and found stitches where a giant gash was. _Was it that serious? Maybe I shouldn't have used my magic to relieve the pain._ She looked out the window and at the pouring rain. _I hope that Ichigo isn't to mad at Kisshu for taking me again. _She looked in a nearby tree and saw a shadow. It suddenly vanished.

"Was he...?" The door to her room opened.

"Oh, you're awake." A nurse came in holding a tray. "We thought you were going to sleep all night." She placed it beside her bed. "I brought you something to eat if you want anything."

"Thanks, but I might go back to sleep." She answered.

"Very well. The doctor also wants to know your phone number to contact your parents." A cold sweat ran down her face. As she tightened one of her fists, it suddenly lit on fire. "Young lady! Your hand!"

"I know!" She shouted. She turned and stared her right in the eyes. "You will never tell my mother where I am! I don't care if I never see her again!" She shot a fireball at her feet. "Get out!" The nurse ran out the door and closed it. The fire around her hand went away. "Mother." She got out of bed and went to the window. She opened it up and let the fresh air into the room. She looked around the room and found a broom in the far corner. She waved her finger and her hand created a green light and touched her cut. the stitches came undone and the cut was fully healed. She grabbed her dress and got changed. "They'll never catch me in a thousand years." She heard noises outside her room and started to panic. She pointed to the door and a wall of metal blocked the door. She quickly got on the broom and jumped out the window and took off. The rain came down harder and the sound of thunder filled the air. "I have to get out of here." She turned her head, however, and a bright light hit her and she blacked out. When she woke up, she seemed to have landed in a tree. "What on Earth?"

"Surely you could have recognized that attack." Kisshu appeared on the branch above her.

"You could have killed me!" She shouted. He covered her mouth.

"Shh, they're probably out looking for you by now." She suddenly heard voices. She started to shake. "Come on." He lifted her up and they disappeared.

--

A lady in her mid thirties was sitting in her living room watching TV. She was sipping some iced tea and flipping through the channels. But she stopped when she saw a breaking news update.

_"There is still no clear explanation to why this alien appeared again, but we do know that Tokyo Mew Mew will be on the job as they were before."_ The lady sipped her drink and continued to watch.

_"But we have managed to catch the last encounter on tape. Please watch."_ It showed the five mews and Ashari fighting the kimera anima. The lady spat out her drink in shock.

"Is that-?" She said in complete and utter shock. But then came the part when she fell into the trap.

_"As you can see, the newly appeared witch girl that was fighting along side this group of crime fighters, she was taken captive by the alien boy." _The lady quickly picked up the phone and started dialing a random number. Next to the phone was a picture of a little girl with her mother and father. The lady was standing next to them.

"Please answer!"

--

Kisshu and Ashari appeared in a forest outside Tokyo. They were just glad to be away from that hospital. Ashari was still shivering from being in the rain.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"They wanted to call my mom." She said.

"That should be a good thing." He said. "I'm sure she might be worried about you."

"You're wrong!" Her voice cracked slightly. "She tried to hand me over to the police! Just because I was a little different she thought I was a freak." He could tell she was holding all her feeling in. The silence was broken when Ashari's cell phone went off. She picked it up and flipped it open. "What?"

_"Ashari?"_ She gasped with excitement.

"Mrs. Henderson?" She asked.

_"Yes, Kathy's mother."_ A smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

_"I just saw the news. Why are you in Japan?"_ She was suddenly silent. _"And what's this about you being a witch? Are you alright? Were you really kidnapped by an alien?"_

"No." She said. "I wasn't." The line was quiet.

_"Well, what happened?"_ Ashari didn't know how sh was going to explain the fact that she ran from home.

"Look, I can't talk to you right now." She said. "Say 'hi' to Kathy for me." Before another word was said, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Kisshu asked.

"My friend's mom." She answered. "She's been a good friend of my mom since I was in preschool. Kathy and I get along great. But I'm sure she might be scared that she'd call my mom and tell her where I am." She sneezed.

"We should get out of the rain." He said.

"Yeah. I don't want to catch cold." He took her hand and they teleported away again.

Kathy overheard her mother talking to Ashari. She quickly went to her room and started packing her backpack with clothes. She wanted to help find her friend. She thought it was cool that shew as a witch. She grabbed her allowance money and stuffed it into her bag. she opened her window and climbed out, since her room is on the first floor.

"Sorry mom," she said, "but I have to help Ashari." She got on her bike and made for the airport. When her mom realized she was gone, she only smiled.

"I knew you'd do something like this Kathy." She sat down on her bed. "I'll give a few days head start before I call the police, and Ashari's mother."

The next day, Kisshu allowed Ashari to return to cafe mew mew. But he would have to stick around for a while and keep an eye on her. She took the position of making deliveries so she could get back into flying.

"We need you to take this cake here." Keiichiro gave her a box and an address on a piece of paper.

"You can count on me!" She grabbed her broom and went outside. "Kisshu, we have another delivery!" He was sitting up in a nearby tree.

"Alright." She tied the box on the front end of the stick and then got on. As they flew threw the air, she enjoyed the rush of the air that she missed so much.

"You know, flying isn't really what most of us expect it to be." Kisshu just stared at her.

"Then, what is it to you?" he asked.

"It's more than we've ever imagined." As they approached the house, she landed safely on the ground and rang the bell. When the door opened, a little girl stood in the doorway. "I believe this was meant to be delivered here." She held out the box and the girl took it.

"Thank you." She said timidly. Someone else came into the doorway.

"Thank you for bringing this here." It was an older woman.

"No problem." Ashari said. "Just glad to help out." the lady gave her the money for the cake.

"Weren't you the girl who was kidnapped by that boy some time ago?" She asked. She started getting nervous.

"N-no, you probably have the wrong girl." She got back on hr broom and started flying away. "Bye!" She sighed. "That was close."

"What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"I was afraid that lady would recognize me." She looked down and saw a little girl about her age with curly red hair. "Is that..?" She stated flying down."

"Hey!" Kisshu decided not to follow her since she was flying towards the girl.

"Kathy!" She called out. The girl turned around.

"Ashari!" She jumped down from her broomstick and hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came looking for you after I heard mom call you." Ashari started getting nervous. "I wasn't followed."

"Oh, good." She felt relieved. "Why'd you come all by yourself?"

"Well, I don't care that you're a witch." She said. "You're still you."

"Aw." She hugged her again. Kisshu landed right behind Kathy. Ashari mouthed that she'd meet him at the cafe. He nodded and disappeared. "Hey, wanna see where I work?"

"You have a job?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just making a delivery." She got back on her broom and started hovering in the air. "Get on." Kathy got on behind her and they took off.

"Wow, this is awesome!" She said.

"Isn't it?" She started spinning around.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" They started laughing. When they reached the cafe, Kathy just couldn't help herself. "It's so cute!" She ran inside.

"If we were sisters, she'd be the girly-girl, and I'd be the 'tom-boy'." Ashari walked into the cafe and saw Kathy just going nuts.

"Hey, do you know her?" Ryo asked trying to restrain her.

"Yeah, I know her." She answered.

"I can't believe that this is where you've been." Kathy said.

"Heh, you don't know the half of it." She heard something break.

"Ichigo, you broke another plate." Mint said.

"Yeah, cuz you tripped me!" Ichigo shouted.

"I got it." Ashari walked over to the two girls. She waved her finger and the plate magically fixed itself.

"Wow, you can even do magic!" She was expecting that she'd know this already.

"That's right."

"So, did you find a boyfriend yet?" Kathy asked. Ashari's face turned red.

"Why is that so important?" Mint asked.

"She couldn't get a boy if she tried." She shot Kathy a death glare.

"She couldn't?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, you could say I was very awkward back home." She said. "Whenever I tried talking to a boy, I would just say one word then my throat would close up and I couldn't talk."

"That's funny." Zakuro said. "Usually you don't seem that way here."

"Yeah! Especially wi-" She stopped Pudding from going on.

"Not now!"

"With who?" Kathy asked.

"No one." She ran straight to the kitchen. "Pudding, you can't tell her about Kisshu."

"Why not na no da?" She asked.

"Because, if she knows that I fell for an alien she'd probably get freaked out." She explained.

"I understand." She went back out. Ashari decided to spend some more time in the kitchen. The phone started to ring. Ashari walked over and answered it.

"Cafe Mew Mew, how may I help you?" She said in a cheery voice.

_"Ashari!?" _It was a voice that she wished she wouldn't hear again. She slowly hung up.

"Who was it?" Keiichiro asked.

"It was my father."

* * *

Hey, sorry for taking so long. I was in a giant brain hurricane for my new Phantom fic and I just couldn't stop. But I'm taking a break from it to work more in the Tokyo Mew Mew industry of mind. I already left it at a good part till I get back on with it. Besides, I'd need to think of new material for it before I get started with it again. I already have an idea of what to put in it but I need some filler chapters too. But wither way, I'm back in the saddle folks!


End file.
